


stars

by justanotheronechicagofan



Series: Belmont College - a boardingschool!au [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dissociation, Domestic Violence, Gen, Swearing, Trigger Warnings -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheronechicagofan/pseuds/justanotheronechicagofan
Summary: "Hailey stared at the ceiling. The clusters of stars smiled back and she willed its glow to take her to nothingness, away from his roar that filled the house." - a prologue for Belmont, my boarding school!au.TW - dissociation, child abuse, swearing, inferred domestic abuseFor those that choose not to read this but are still interested in the au, 1) tysm! and 2) i’ve written it so that the au will still make sense without this.💗
Series: Belmont College - a boardingschool!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128137
Kudos: 6





	stars

Hailey stared at the ceiling.

The clusters of stars smiled back and she willed its glow to take her to nothingness, away from his roar that filled the house.

It was a weeknight dinner that had turned into the Monster's cruel game. This round though, she knew what set him off. He told them that she had an interview next week, for a different school, in *England*. He said it like a fact, like it didn't even cross his mind to ask her. Hailey thought she would be surprised but maybe deep down, she knew they were puppets to him. There was no way she wasn't going to put up a fight though so she rebelled. And took it all. Counting to ten again and again until her mind became a cloud. It was a trick her brothers taught her. " _Survival tactics_ ," they said.

Like always, he soon grew bored of her and moved on to his next prey. So now she was in her room, safe in the glow of the stars her brothers had put up once.

Hailey stared at the ceiling but the Monster cut through it all.

_"FOR FUCK'S SAKE CHRISTINE, WHO THE HELL CARES? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! THAT UNGRATEFUL BITCH IS GETTING OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

She grabbed her headphones and turned the volume loud, wanting to float again. When her playlist went full circle, Hailey slid her headphones off to an eerily still house. How he announced the news circled in her mind and she felt the anger starting to steam. She couldn’t tell if she was more angry at him or at herself because he did this before. And she promised her self that it would be the last time. That she would fight. Because she hated feeling like a pushover, hated that feeling of not having agency. The thing is, she knew he didn’t give choices. This was his house. Something they all learnt a long time ago.

Hailey stared into the stars and remembered that night. They were still in their old house and he just announced that they were moving to Lake Forest. She scoffed at the similarity. _Some ‘family’ dinner huh._ She had hated the school at first. Being the new kid, a curiosity. The snobs had pecked because she was a public school kid from Greektown but she stood her ground. And now she kind of liked it - her teachers were descent and her friends were solid. _Maybe this won’t be so bad._ The fact that it was in England did pique her curiosity. She closed her eyes and let her inner fan girl wonder if it would be anything like Hogwarts.

Her thoughts froze still when she sensed movement but breathed again when it was her mother's footsteps. After a faint knock, she entered the room and Hailey felt the mattress shift.

"Hi darling" her mother smiled, her eyes red, makeup more caked than before. It might have fooled her then but she wasn't 8 anymore.

"Did you know?" Hailey cut to the chase. _You’re okay with this?_ She asked even though she already knew. Her previous utter shock answered that one and the way she sat answered the one hanging in the air.

"No I think your father wanted it to be a surprise.” she saw straight through the strained smile. “Hailey, you're my only daughter. I’m going to miss this. But your father wants this for you and-"

"Wha- Hold on. For me? You’ve gotta to be kidding me. When has he ever wanted anything other than for himself?" she hissed, killing her that she couldn’t be louder.

"Hailey Anne, watch your tone. And yes, for you. I talked to your father and it really does sound like a great opportunity."

 _Of course she does. He just had to ‘convince’ her._ "Mom. What's the real reason?” *Where did he even hear about this school?*

“You know I don’t know that. But really it doesn’t matter anymore. And his partners were right about your school weren’t they? You like it there.”

 _It was always going to be about him, setting a show._ He had grown more obsessed since they moved to lake forest. She knew it was useless but her anger was already fueled, keeping her pushing back.

“Are y- This isn’t even remotely the same. Okay? This isn’t across a city. You get that right? It’s across the fucking ocean. I ca-”

"Annie-“ That halted Hailey. She rarely called her that. “- I know it’s not the same. Just please don’t fight this” Hailey’s breath hitched at her mother’s facade cracking. “The school really does look beautiful darling and, I’m sure it’s better for studying you know? More ... quiet"

That left her stunned. She was sure this would be the first and last time her mother would say this. The words were carefully crafted but Hailey saw through it. It was loud and it was clear. _Annie, you get on that life boat._ So she reached to her mother and squeezed her hand. “Okay.”

"Okay well, good” she smiled. It was a bittersweet one but genuine. Hailey hadn’t seen it in a long time. “Oh, before I forget, this is the booklet for the school. Maybe we can look at it again together.” She squeezed her knee before placing the light blue booklet on her bed.

“Sure mom. Tomorrow?” she smiled.

Her mother nodded and headed towards the door. “Okay. I’m gonna get ahead on the starter. I think bagels will cheer your father up tomorrow.” she laughed, her wall building again. “Good night Hailey.”

“Good night mom.”

Hailey flipped over the magazine sized 'booklet' - there was a crest on the front with Belmont College embossed in silver underneath. _College?_ that confused her. And even just from the covers, this school seemed fancy. She took a deep breath and flicked it open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think 💗 Although this brought up 'monsters' of my own, it was weirdly therapeutic for me to write so here it is. For those that prefer something more light hearted, don’t worry, they’ll be fluff coming your way 🥰


End file.
